The Pack
by Fluffy Cake
Summary: Hidden from Max, is the fact that another group of mutants exist. Except they are not a flock. They are a pack. Before the bloodthirsty Erasers were created, another type of lupin hybrid was made. Gen 34.
1. The Wolf Girl

AMBER

She ran, arms pumping, breath hoarse from running, pain in her legs, but she kept at it. It was how she stayed fit, and didn't waste away in the alley she called home. She blinked at a little, old lady who was watching her from the other side of the sidewalk and the woman turned away. She shrugged, her dark hair whipping behind her. It wasn't new, that whole turning-away-when-you-look-at-me thing. She knew her amber colored eyes unnerved people, and in all honesty; she was glad they did. She was safer that way.

Her name was Amber, had been since she was five years old. She felt tears pricking in the back of her eyes and she slowly wiped them away, almost feeling guilty that she had, that she hadn't let them fall. Before she was Amber, she had been Experiment 34 Version 1. _She_ had even thought it was her name, but then again, she'd only been four.

Many of the scientists had smiled a bit whenever she called herself that and she was eager to please them. All but one man. He had never smiled. She felt her heart throb painfully against her ribs as she remembered him.

_FLASHBACK_

One day, he had come to her room, where she had been playing with the live hawk they had given her. She had killed it, and had been delighted. He opened the door, and she had looked up, expecting the praise that always came when she did this. The man frowned at the dead hawk and gently pried it from her fingers. Experiment 34 Version 1 was confused and surprised to see a woman she had never seen before. The woman crouched down and pushed a strand of Experiment 34 Version 1's curly, black hair behind her ears. The little girl noted that the woman's own fair hair was falling into her eyes and reached up and mimicked the move. The woman laughed and looked at the unsmiling man, who at the moment, was smiling.

"What's your name, sweetie?" The woman asked, blue eyes like the sky, which the young girl had never seen.

The girl looked at her with a smile that could've cracked her face. "Experiment 34 Version 1," she said confidently. To her dismay, the woman looked slightly put off and the man's eyebrows had drawn themselves together.

"No darling," the woman said. "That isn't a name." Her voice was friendly, but firm. "That's your title."

"Oh," the little girl looked at her. "Then what is my name?"

The man chuckled and leaned over. "It's whatever you want it to be."

The girl thought for a couple of moments. "Can I have the Mirror?" She asked finally. She had seen it a couple of times when they took her on her walks, and always found the face she had seen in it curious. The woman looked at the man and he shrugged.

The woman turned back to the girl. "Of course you can," she said as she slipped out a mirror from her pocket.

The girl put the handheld mirror on the floor and crouched over it. Her hair stuck out at all sides, her tan face too angular for her age, her strange eyes glittering dangerously, even though she blinked again and again to make them look happy, and just visible were tiny little black wolf ears sticking out of her hair. She looked back at the woman, who was watching her closely.

"What color are my eyes?"

The woman hesitated. "Well," she said. "Some would call them orange, but I think amber is much prettier."

"Amber," the girl whispered, her eyes wide with awe. "I want my name to be Amber."

The woman nodded and took back her mirror. The man walked behind Amber and slowly took a key from his pelt. The woman also stood up.

"Look, dear," she said, leaning down and cupping Amber's face in her hands. "We're going to take someplace much better, all right?"

Amber nodded and stood up also. She wanted to go with this nice lady.

The man put the key in a little hole in the wall, and immediately her shackles fell off.

"Are going to take me for a walk?" Amber asked. The woman scooped her up.

"Yes," she said. "We're going to take you for a long walk."

"Okay," the girl said eagerly. "I can walk for a long time. And I can run too." She bragged. The woman was nodding and Amber had a feeling she wasn't really listening.

"Are you ready, Jeb?" She asked.

The man looked at her, beads of sweat sliding down his face. "The key won't come out!" He cried.

"Then leave it!" The woman said sharply, in a much different voice than the one she had used with Amber.

The man took long strides across the room. "Fine." He said. "Let's go get the rest of her pack."

And then the doors flew open. The woman let out a choked gasp as she was seized. She let go of Amber, who fell to the floor, but immediately got to her feet, shaking. The man grabbed her and began to run.

Amber pushed herself out of his arms and began to run on her own, heart beating in terror. She quickly overtook him, and after casting a sad look at her, he turned away from her, taking a different hallway. She tumbled out of a door and skidded onto a road.

Her breath was taken away when she looked up at the dark sky, littered with stars. Against the full moon, six small shapes flew. Several of them were sinking down and flapping furiously, as if they'd never done it before. All the while, the man's voice shouted out orders as he hung limply in between all of them.

Pain stabbed her innocent little heart as she sat down on the sidewalk and howled to the moon.

**Aww. poor little Amber...:P So! My first Maximum Ride fic... Is it good? I don't usually write human. **


	2. The Chip Theif

RAIN

The girl slipped out from behind a trash bin. She was aware of how much she was shaking, and how loud her teeth were. Her short, blonde hair pricked her neck and she tugged on the snarls in it. She ran across to the other side of the dirty street to the alleyway. Quickly, ears swiveling nervously, she snatched a chip bag and, clutching it close, turned around.

And screamed.

Right in front of her stood a thin, dark girl, older than she was. She was scowling in anger and her arms were crossed. The younger girl whimpered.

The older girl leaned closer to her. "What are you doing?" She literally snarled. The smaller girl felt as if she was rooted to the spot. She let out a little sob, her name was Rain, in honor of her constant tears, and the other girl looked a slightly shocked but quickly regained her posture.

Rain began to shake even harder.

"I was so hungry." She whispered, barley audible, and she was afraid that the girl would demand her to repeat herself.

To her surprise, the girl simply said, "Then go to the grocery store." The comment was so cruel and uncaring that it was all Rain could do not to burst into horrified, echoing wails in front of this stranger. Still, she could feel the hot tears leaking out of her emerald green eyes.

The dark girl turned away, as if she couldn't bear to look at the girl she had made cry. Rain could feel suppressed anger begin to break free of its chains and she leaped onto the girl, clawing at her, long canine teeth bared. The older girl looked shocked, and stumbled back as she tried to fend for herself. Nevertheless, Rain felt her huge, normally hidden teeth rip through the other girl's skin. She grimaced as she tore herself away, eyes glued to the blood that was pouring out of the girl's fatal wound.

Rain's nose grew itchy, and she knew a torrent of tears was going to come pouring down. The girl was clutching her arm, which in Rain's blurry gaze, seemed to be ripped in half. The tears spilled over her light lashes and she broke down sobbing. "I-I-I'm so so-sorry," she managed to get out between the trembling wails.

The other girl was shaking just as much as Rain had been when she had first come here, two weeks ago, her amber eyes stretched so wide that even in the dim lights they were visible. A light seemed to glow in them, and the dark pupils seemed to take in every detail around her while somehow focusing on one object. It was scary, to say the least. About as scary as Rain's huge wolf teeth.

"Stop crying," the girl's voice was cold as ever and Rain sank to her knees.

The girl stood up, but even Rain, with her teary eyes, could tell that it took a great effort. The girl reached over and laid her hand on Rain's shoulder and once again, she felt immobilized as the girl stared straight into her eyes. "Now that I've got this huge, gaping, life-risking wound on my arm, I believe I deserve a couple of answers." Despite herself, Rain giggled at the girl's theatrics.

The girl sat down on a turned over trash can and motioned Rain to do the same with her uninjured hand. "Now," the girl began. "You are to tell me how long you've been stealing from me." Rain ducked her head; the tears threatened to spill once again.

"About two weeks," she looked up at the girl, fearing her anger.

The girl closed her eyes and let out a loud, breathy sigh. "And that's why I'm going hungry," she muttered to herself. Louder, she said, "Why?"

It was the question that Rain had been dreading, yet she knew that it was inevitable. She gulped, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. "Because... I..." She couldn't answer. Couldn't breathe. She was trapped here. This girl wanted to kill her!

"Calm down, sweetheart." The girl said. Except she wasn't the girl. She was her sister. Moon. Rain let out a shuddering gasp. She closed her eyes and clapped her hands over her ears.

She felt a light, awkward hand stroke her bristly hair. Just-just like Moon used to. Rain let out another terrified whimper and she felt the hand quickly retract. Rain opened her eyes to look at the girl, still whimpering and shuddering, she tried to grab the hand with her still unfocused eyes.

The girl seemed frightened, and Rain hated herself for making her scared of her. "Don't cry," the girl said, voice soft, yet incredibly loud in the quiet street they were in. The girl pulled Rain closer to her, and Rain clutched her, crying into her ebony hair, which soaked into it and made it damp. But the girl didn't seem to mind. No more than Rain minded the crimson blood that soaked into her shirt. The girl rocked her back and forth, soothingly talking about the strangest things, such as how black cats were unlucky, or how her favorite number was six. It comforted Rain somehow, and her breathing slowed into sleep.

**Thank you, my two reveiwers!**

**jusa lilcrazE: Here's the next chapter! I'm gonna have to ask you to bring the swearing down, no matter how flattered I was! :) Thanks for favoriting by the way.**

**Ponyiowa: Thank you!**


	3. The Trapped One

MOON

The woman glowered at her as she turned away resolutely.

"No," the girl said flatly.

A man reached through the bars of the cage and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "You ignorant little girl," he breathed in her face.

The girl wrinkled her sharp nose, which seemed to infuriate him further. Another man laid his hand on the first man's shoulder.

"Calm down, Richard," his voice was even, but his eyes betrayed his own anger at the ten-year old.

The girl stuck her tongue out.

"John."

The second man glared at the woman. "No, Beatrice. You know we can't do it."

The woman they called Beatrice let out a long sigh. "But just look at those beautiful, silver locks." She said, reaching in to finger the girl's long silver-and-black peppered hair.

The girl yanked her hair away, and it gently swishes against her raw, injured cheek, before coming to settle on her shoulders once again. The girl pressed herself against the back of her cage, chest heaving as she struggled for breath.

"See what you've done Beatrice?" John growled through gritted teeth.

"What I've done?" The woman sounded positively outraged and the girl snickered.

An electrical current shocked her immediately.

It dawned on her just how one wrong move could kill her. It scared her. The full extent of these people's uncaring killing... The girl covered her mouth with both hands, trying to drown out her shocked sob._ Calm down, Moon!_ She scolded herself. _You have to be strong! But who is there to be strong for?_ The answer bit back sharply, scorning her. _Rain's probably dead from starvation by now._ That was how Moon realized that these labs were messing with her mind. Talking to herself. She was going crazy.

_At least_, she thought as the world became nothing but a hazy, bloody fog, _I can say good bye to Rain._

**I know this is incredibly short, but I think it's pretty significant. **_  
><em>


End file.
